The Arc Angels
by A Grimm Host
Summary: The Arc Angels. A band of mercenary's trained by Kuben Blisk at a young age and ran away. Each of the Angels are all siblings and cannot remember anything beyond the point of being teleported to the frontier. Story contains possible Jaune x harem, op AF Jaune, and incest on Jaune's side. Don't like it? Don't read it. Also Jaune's armor is the same as the guy in the cover image
1. Chapter 1

Arc Angel 1 Primary:Mastiff w/extra ammo and Holosight. Anti-titan:Charge rifle w/extra ammo and quick swap. Secondary: Wingman elite w/extra ammo. Grapple. Titan:Ion DT-5458. Pilot: Angela Arc-21 years old.

Arc Angel 2 Primary:alternator w/quick reload and HCOG. Anti-titan:Charge rifle w/gun ready and extra ammo. Secondary:RE-45 Auto w/extra ammo. Grapple. Titan:Ronin AK-6366 Pilot:Rouge Arc-19 years old.

Arc Angel 3 Primary:L-STAR w/gun runner and HCOG Ranger Anti-titan:Charge rifle w/extra ammo and gun ready. Secondary:Mozambique w/extra ammo. Holo Pilot. Titan:Legion SJ-1113 Pilot:Elizabeth Arc-16 years old.

Arc Angel 4 Primary:R-201 w/gun runner and quick reload and HCOG Anti-titan:Charge rifle w/gun ready and extra ammo. Secondary: Mozambique w/extra ammo. A-wall. Titan:Scorch SA-7478 Pilot: Joan Arc-16 years old.

Arc Angel 5 Primary:Kraber w/quick reload and Variable zoom Anti-titan:Charge rifle w/ gun ready and extra ammo. Secondary : RE-45 Auto with silencer. Cloak. Titan:Northstar AM-1376 Pilot:Lena Arc-18 years old.

Arc Angel 6 Primary:Flatline w/ Tactikill and Threat scope Anti-titan:Charge rifle w/extra ammo and quick swap. Secondary: Wingman Elite with extra ammo. Pulse blade. Titan:Tone MT-9892 Pilot: Violet Arc-17 years old.

Arc Angel 7 Primary:CAR w/extra ammo and quick reload and HCOG Ranger Anti-titan:Charge rifle w/extra ammo and gun ready. Secondary: P2016 w/extra ammo. A-Wall. Titan:Vanguard FM-1912 Pilot:Asuka Arc-17 years old.;

Arc Angel 8 Primary:Volt w/extra ammo and Threat scope Anti-titan:Archer w/quick reload and extra ammo. Secondary: RE-45 Auto with extra ammo. EVERYTHING. Titan: Monarch GH-1229 Pilot: Jaune Arc-17 years old.

Chapter 1

Jessica and John Arc stood in their backyard... or atleast whats left of it. Minutes earlier the kids were playing in the backyard having a nice family barbeque when the couple went inside to get more drinks when they saw a bright light and a small earthquake and ran outside to see a massive crater that was once their backyard. Jessica slowly dropped to her knees as she started to sob uncontrollably. John ran out and called for the kids praying atleast one of them were alive...

Oh how I wish they knew...

 **Some where in a different dimension and time in the future in Angel City.**

Eight pilots jumped from a crow dropship landing straight into the fray. One pilot wearing a red heavy kevlar suit ran up to a bunch of grunts until she slid on her knees and shot at the grunts killing three out of five with her R-201. A second pilot launched a grappling hook towards another enemy pilot and pulled him in close. When the pilot got close enough she pulled out her Wingman elite and fired a round to the mans head, making his head explode from how close the shot was. A booming sound resounded over the battle field. A sound that everyone knew all to well.

 **Enemy titanfall detected!**

Marvin's strange voice said in all of their comms. The pilots looked at one another before nodding. The only male in the group sent the coordinates for his titanfall. Seconds later a red Monarch titan with two crecent moons on its front landed. That was a mark that was known all to well by the IMC.

 **The Arc Angels**

Little is known about the Arc Angels. There are little because whenever they show up little to no survivors are left. The most common way to know they were there is if there were two cresent moons painted on anything. "COMMAND! SIGHTING CONFIRMED! THE ARC ANGELS ARE HERE! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS! WERE GETTING SLAUGHTERED OUT HERE! THEIR TEARI-AGH!" A grunt commander yelled into his comms right before he was shot in the heart killing him instantly. The battle for angel city raged on for a few minutes. Even though the IMC had the number advantage the Angels had the skill advantage. The battle was coming to a close. At this point all of the Angels had called in their titans. Eight titans roamed whats left of the city. Searching for any more IMC troops that may be trying to hide. On one street a vanguard and a monarch titan stood infront of one another and both hatches opened. Both the pilots peered their heads out and one of them spoke.

"Arc Angel 8 have you found anything on your end?" The vanguard pilot asked.

"Nope. Nothing but corpses and destroyed shit." The monarch pilot replied.

"Alright keep searching. We don't want to get ambushed like last time." The vanguard pilot said before both pilots went back inside and continued searching. The pilots and their respective titans searched for atleast half an hour before finding something they never thought they would see again. You see the pilots had found an underground base underneath the building the IMC used as a command center in the city. Out of curiosity all eight pilots went down and found the **ARC.** The same Arc that brought them there in the first place. The pilots have very little memory of as to how they all got to the frontier. The last thing they all can remember was playing in a beautiful backyard when they saw it.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

A young group of children played in a beautiful backyard. All of the children having blonde hair and having the time of their lives. A sudden flash stopped everything and made them look at the ball of light in the middle of the yard. The only boy in the group approached the light and slowly put his hand on the ball. It pulsed making the boy retract his hand and run back to his sisters.

 **"I know you all probably don't understand... A darkness is coming to this land. I have chosen all of you to be this worlds saviors. But in order to save this world you have to train. I will send all of you to a place where you can train to be some of the most powerful warriors in this world. I wish I didn't have to do this... But I hope you can all understand. I'm sorry. This is the only way..."**

The ball pulsed slightly per word. The ball flashed and all the children and a portion of the yard were lost.

 **[END FLASHBACK]**

"No...NO! This... this can't be real. Can it?" The monarch pilot asked.

"I think it is..." The ronin pilot said as she placed a comforting hand on her brothers shoulder.

 **"The time has come for all of you to go home and fight the darkness. I hope you can all forgive me..."** The Arc said before slowly starting to get brighter. The went wide eyed before running as fast as they could out the facility and back to their titans. The titans turned to their pilots as they came out of the facility.

"Pilots are you all alright? My scans indicate a massive energy slowly rising. What happened down there?" SJ the legion asked.

"We need to get out of here before its to late!" The scorch pilot yelled out before trying to climb back inside her titan. SA merely used two fingers and grabbed her by the claw thing and lefted her up to its optics.

"You all need to calm down. Just sit down and explain." SA said putting his pilot down.

"Ok just say what the he-" SA tried to say before a big bright light consumed all eight titans and pilots.

 **[SOMEWHERE IN THE GODDAMN WOODS ON REMNANT]**

"ll happ...ened..." SA continued but slowed down at the realization that their in a forest.

"Ummmmm... Where the fuck are we?" The ronin pilot asked as she looked around.

"Does it look like I know Rouge? But hey look on the brightside. At least we know what the fuck just happend this time. Not like when we were little." Violet the pilot of MT or Tone.

Violet got nods of agreement and murmuring between the other pilots. The group had decided to walk around the forest and try to find civilisation. The group walked until they heard rapid footsteps. They weren't your regular human footsteps... they sounded... beastly. The pilots jumped into their respective titans and got in a circle. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence a large group of black furred, bone masked animals started to pop out of the bushes. The animals ranged from wolves to scorpions. The pilots sighed.

"No matter where we go there's always something trying to kill us." Asuka said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well atleast its just monday." Joan joked.

"Haha. Yeah. Oh well... Arc Angels! LETS ROCK!" Angela shouted at the top of her lungs before charging into the beasts with her siblings following.

 **Author note: Hello my dear readers! (If there are any) I hope you enjoyed that. I'm apologise that the quality of the story is pretty bad. I was rushed to making this due to how tired I am right now but either way. This story contains Jaunexharem, op AF Jaune, and possibly incest on Jaune's side. If you don't like any of that get the fuck out! Well if you didn't leave I hope you enjoyed and I hope I can start chapter 2 soon! Peace out mofos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The creatures of Grimm. Merciless, terrifying, strong, and impossible to destroy forever. That was one of the many ways the people of Remnant described them as, but for the angels the grimm were merely over glorified stuffed animal. I mean seriously... the pilots found out that their weapons are really powerful against the grimm and are merely toying with the grimm. The titans having long been left to the side since the pilots got tired off riding them and decided to have fun with the grimm. The pilots were LAUGHING! LAUGHING as they 'fought' the grimm. To the grimm the pilots were prey that suprisingly happened to be fast but to the pilots they were just stretching their legs and laughing while doing so. A certain camera zoomed in on the 'fight'.

 **[BEACON ACADEMY]**

"Hm... interesting." An old man trailed off as he watched the live footage. "Glynda, get me a bullhead! I would like to met these hunters." The old man said to a blonde woman in her late thirties. The woman named Glynda nodded before walking off.

 **[BACK WITH THE PILOTS]**

"THESE THINGS ARE EASIER TO RODEO THAN A TITAN!" Elizabeth shouted as she rode on the back of an ursa major. The fight was extremely one sided as there were few grimm left and the grimm that are left are just being played with by the pilots. "Ok, I'm bored now." Elizabeth said then pulled out here mozambique and fired three shots into the poor ursa's neck. The flaming pellets melting through the grimms armor and burning the inside of its neck. The others killed the grimm they were playing with except for Jaune. Jaune was sitting on his helmet and playing a guitar. GH was holding a beowolf in front of him. Jaune was basically trying to teach the beowolf to play a guitar. "Just gimme a sec~" Jaune said as he played the guitar version of 'Seven nation army'. Jaune's sisters gathered around him as he played. Violet even sat on the beowolf. As soon as Jaune finished the song an engine could be heard. "Helmets up!" Angela shouted over the noise. Jaune put the guitar back in GH's cockpit and killed the beowolf. The pilots had the titans hide in the forest and waited. Minutes later a bullhead landed in the clearing coincidentally right in front of where the titans are hiding. Two people exited the bullhead. A man and a woman. The man had grey hair and was wearing a dark green suit and holding a cane and a cup of something while the woman had blonde hair and was wearing a blouse with a pencil skirt and leggings and was holding a riding crop.

"I wonder what kinky shit she gets into." Jaune whispered to Rouge while pointing at the woman. Rouge merely snickered and whispered back. "Probably BDSM and maybe a bit of foot fetish. Wanna bet?" Jaune nodded and the two snickered before being elbowed by Joan and Lena. The two recoiled slightly in pain before standing straight again. The man stared at Jaune and Rouge before speaking.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"That's classified. But if you really want to know we are freedom fighters turned mercenary. We call our selves The Arc Angels." Elizabeth said in a professional manner.

The man with grey hair merely raised an eyebrow before speaking again. "Am I correct in assuming that you were White Fang members before they resorted to violence? But if my assumption is wrong then what freedom do you fight for?"

"We fight the Interstellar Mining Corporation otherwise known as the 'IMC'. Anyone outside the IMC are treated like animals. Regardless of sex, species, and beliefs." Angela paused before continuing. "Trust us... its a cause worth fighting for..." Angela finished with a voice full of pain. Violet put a comforting hand on Angela's shoulder before she continued. "We don't know anything about the White Fang but from what I can tell they aren't very nice."

The two adults looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. The woman was the one to speak this time. "I'm sorry but where are all of you from?"

"We are from the frontier. But sadly we were brought there against our wills and we don't really know where we were originally from. But we answered your questions. It's time you answered ours. Where are we and who are you two?" Jaune replied.

The adults looked saddend before answering. "I am professor Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch. I am the headmaster at beacon academy and Glynda is the combat teacher. And you are on the planet of Remnant. You are currently in the emerald forest. But I have a proposition for you since you said your all mercenary's I would like to hire you. My school has been lacking security personnel as of late and I am in desperate need of more guards. My school may train warriors but I cannot simply order them to guard the school." Ozpin explained and pointed to beacon at the top of the cliff before continuing. "I can set up a few rooms for you all if you would like."

"Do you think you could give us a minute to think?" Angela asked.

"Certainly. Take all the time you need." Ozpin replied.

The pilots nodded in thanks before walking into the forest to speak. "What do you guys think?" Elizabeth asked. "I think we should accept. It's the best bet we got. We don't know anything about this place, and free living space." Lena reasoned. "Guys Lena is right. Plus I don't think they accept credits around here. Did you see the look on their faces when we mentioned the IMC? They looked like they didn't know what we were talking about!" Violet said. "Yeah and I haven't seen a single ship other than the ship they took. I don't think they have invented space travel..." Asuka started but trailed off in thought. "So... I guess that means we accept Ozpin's offer. But wait... Do we tell them about the titans?" Elizabeth asked in realization. "Guys wait how are we supposed to learn about this world if were all working as security?" Jaune asked making everyone stop in their tracks. "Well he did say school. Maybe you could enroll since you realized it first?" Asuka said with a sly grin hidden behind her helmet. Everyone thought about it for a moment before nodding and walking back to their titans and going back to the clearing.

 **[AT THE CLEARING]**

"Do you really believe what they said?" Glynda asked. "Sure they are great fighters and actually play with the grimm but their story has me questioning their mental stability."

"Glynda, over the years you learn to see the truth in peoples words and eyes. They may have been wearing helmets but I could still hear the truth in all their words. The pain in it as well..." Ozpin trailed off before see eight large mechs come out of the forest. The two professors took a battle stance while the mechs advanced. One of the mechs opened its front showing allowing Jaune to jump out. "Do you guys have any extra ships to carry our titans?" Jaune asked with a hidden frown. The professors relaxed and called in for more ships. The group waited for a few minutes before before more bullheads arrived and carried the titans to the school while the professors and angels rode in the one from earlier. On the way to beacon Jaune explained what the groups decision was and suprisingly accepted Jaune as a student but they all had to tell him their real names for the paperwork. The angels agreed but only in Ozpins office.

 **[BEACON ACADEMY]**

The bullheads landed and the pilots marveled at the sight. Ozpin merely chuckled before leading them all to his office. Once they all got to Ozpin's office they all sat down before Ozpin asked a few more questions. "So tell me your full names, birthdates if you can remember and age. And I will also have to take your pictures." Ozpin said as he grabbed a pen and paper.

"My full name is Angela Arc. I am twenty one years old but I can't remember my birthday. In fact none of us can. And as you can see we are all female except for Jaune over there."

"I am Rouge Arc. I am nineteen years old."

"I'm Elizabeth Arc! I'm sixteen!"

"I'm Joan Arc, also sixteen. Me and Elizabeth are twins."

"Lena Arc. Eighteen."

"I'm Violet Arc. I'm seventeen."

"I am Asuka Arc, also seventeen."

"And I am Jaune Arc. Seventeen years old. Me Asuka and Violet are triplets. And yes we are all siblings."

Ozpin grew increasingly shocked as they introduced themselves. He recognized the names. "The missing Arc children..." Ozpin muttered under his breath but was heard by the Arc's as they were still wearing their helmets.

"What was that?" Rouge said as a dangerous silence took over the room.

"The missing Arc children. Atleast a decade ago eight children went missing. Angela, Rouge, Elizabeth, Joan, Lena, Violet, Asuka, and Jaune Arc. On the day they went missing they were having a family barbeque. Their parents claimed to see a bright flash and a portion of their backyard and all their children were gone. Tell me what was the last thing you remember prior to being brought to this 'Frontier'."

"Well the last thing we could remember was playing in a backyard then this ball of light called the 'Arc' appeared in the center of it. It said something about choosing us as some sort of savior and a darkness was coming. It says it sent us to the frontier to train and that it was sorry. Right before we were brought back here to remnant we encountered the arc again and it said it was time to go home. It sounded saddened about what it was doing to us. It said it hoped we could forgive it." Angela explained sadly.

Ozpin and Glynda frowned. Ozpin could hear the truth in her words while Glynda was still skeptical but was saddened at the story. "Do the names Jessica and John Arc ring any bells?" Ozpin asked with sincerety in his voice.

"They ring a few bells but it's so... hazy." Lena said as she removed her helmet. The rest of her siblings followed her example removing their helmets and shedding a tear. Ozpin looked at their faces. Youthful but they had all seen more than their fair share of battles. "Would you like me to call them?"

"No. Don't. Just give us time to wrap our heads around this." Violet said.

"Very well. But if I may, could you explain what the frontier is? And what those mechs you call 'titans' are? Also this IMC. They sound like a major threat." Ozpin asked hoping to change the topic. Thankfully it worked and the angels told Ozpin about the frontier, the IMC, the titans and pilots as well. The talk had lasted a good couple hours and ended when the angels stomach growled loudly. Ozpin laughed at the shy expression on their faces. "You don't happen to have a cafeteria do you?" Rouge asked as she smiled shyly. "As a matter of fact I do. Glynda do you think you could give them a tour?" Glynda scuffed before motioning for them to follow her. Right before Jaune could enter the elevator Ozpin called him. "The initiation will be in three days. Use that time to either read up or learn your way around." Jaune nodded before saying his goodbyes. When they all left Ozpin sighed. "What am I going to tell them?" Ozpin muttered imagining what would happen if the Arc parents found out about the angels.

 **[WITH THE PILOTS]**

After eating in the cafeteria Glynda gave them the grand tour and telling the pilots they could keep their titans in one of the closed of private hangars. After that Glynda showed them to their rooms. Two decently sized rooms that were connected by a door on one side of the room. Both rooms had their own bathrooms and four beds. Rouge, Violet, Asuka, and Jaune took the first room while Lena, Elizabeth, Angela, and Joan took the second room. The pilots had one last problem... clothes. "Ummmmm... guys? Anyone else realize we don't have extra clothes?" Jaune asked as he removed his armor. "Oh yeah. I guess we just have to wait for our paychecks then go shopping. And besides we can sleep in the nude. It won't really be awkward cause we've taken showers together and we use Jaune as a stress reliever." Rouge said but the last sentence held a sultry tone. "HEY! If she's gonna get some we want some too!" Violet said as she removed the last of her clothes. Jaune sighed knowing his sisters were not going to accept a 'no'.

The hallways of beacon were filled with screams and moans of ecstasy that night.

 **Author note:Hello my dear readers! I would like to say thank you as I did not think it would have this many followers in the span of a few days but I also have some news. First is that I am not sure if I can pull through with the harem part and there is a chance I will change the story to an 'M' rating if I ever decide to add a sex scene. But as you can see I have delivered the incest! Anyhow I hope this was ok and I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day! Peace out mofos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **(T** **HE ROUGE RAPIST STRIKES)**

The three days passed in a flash. The pilots used the time to memorize the school grounds and read up on remnants history. They were disgusted by the racism against the faunus. As far they cared faunus were people too. At the moment SA and SJ are at the landing pads seeing the new students in. Many of the students looked fearful while others were in awe (especially a certain redhead) or just ignored the titans. Elizabeth and Joan were checking each of the students identification papers at the gate just to be safe. While everyone else were showing students around. While everyone else was working Ozpin was telling Jaune about the team formations.

"I plan on using chest pieces to decide the teams." Ozpin said bluntly.

"How does it work?" Jaune asked while doing a thinker pose.

"The first person a student comes to eye contact with upon reaching the ground will be partners. And there are only four of each chess piece. Two are white pieces while the other two are black. Two pairs of partners have to have the same chess pieces in order to form the team. I plan on telling them about the formation of partners but not exactly teams." Ozpin said while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Ok. But what happens if not all partners get a piece or if they lose the piece they have?"

"I will cross that bridge when I get there. But more importantly you have friends to make. And also tonight you will have to sleep in the ballroom with everyone else to keep up appearances. Can't have people thinking I have favorites." Ozpin said as he stood up and motioned for Jaune to follow.

"That's going to be a slight problem..." Jaune said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why so?" Ozpin asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't have any extra clothes. None of us did. Didn't you wonder why you never see us in anything else other than our armor?" Jaune said flailing his arms around as he spoke.

"Hmmm... I can have some of the staff take your measurements and bring you some clothes if you would like. Beacon has all these gym clothes that no one uses so I can give you that as either sleep wear or for exercising. And I do believe I still have some of my old clothes that don't fit me anymore. So, do you accept?"

"Sure. It's the best I got at the moment. By the way. Why are you so nice to us?"

"When I look at you eight I don't see innocence. I see the pain in each of your eyes and I can sense it in your voices as well. I have the feeling you might have more experience in the field than some veteran huntsman. I want to help you. After what you have all been put through its the least I can do."

Jaune nodded in thanks before the two left the office. Ozpin went straight to the amphitheater while Jaune went to go check on his sister. On his way there he saw a white haired girl shake a dust vial that wasn't closed properly in front of a red headed girl that looks like she's about to sneeze. Jaune ran towards the two and grabbed the dust vial and put his finger under the redheads nose. The red head looked at him gratefully but the white haired one simply looked annoyed.

"EXCUSE ME! Do you have any idea who I am?" The white haired girl screeched at him.

"Your Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company. For someone so knowledgeable on dust it sure was clumsy of you to shake a dust vial that wasn't closed properly. You might be an heiress but that doesn't matter here. Your in beacon not Atlas." Jaune retorted.

Weiss did not take it well and stormed off muttering 'The nerve of some people'. The red head shouted 'I promise I'll make this up to you!' as Weiss stormed off. When Weiss was out of ear shot the red head turned back to Jaune, who was snickering the whole time. "Thanks for making ice queen go away. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." The girl now named Ruby said.

"I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Veteran pilot and huntsman in training." Jaune stated proudly. Ruby gave Jaune a confused look when he said pilot.

"A pilot? What like some sort of bullhead pilot?"

"Nope. Did you see those giant mechs at the landing pads?" Jaune asked and received a 'Yeah' from Ruby. "Well me and my sisters call them titans. We each have our own. We made them ourselves. I have my own titan called GH but I normally call him Gates since GH and Gates rhyme to me. Each of our titans have their own strength and weaknesses but we have each others backs to make up for it. And before you ask I have seven sisters."

Ruby looked at Jaune dumbfounded. Ruby shook herself back to proper thought before pulling out Crescent Rose and saying. "Sooo. I got this thing." jaune recoiled slightly before straightening up. "Daaaamn~. Nice. Does it change into anything? You know other than its carry form." Jaune asked. Jaune had been watching past huntsman tournaments and became interested in the mecha-shifting weapons. Ruby thought about it for a moment before answering. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle.". It was Jaune's turn to look dumbfounded. Jaune shook himself and nodded his head in praise. "Nice. Did you build this by yourself or...?" Jaune started but trailed off. "Oh! I had help from my uncle! By the way do you know where were going?" Ruby asked when she realized they were walking. "Yup. Just follow me." Jaune said confidently. The two continued talking as they walked. Jaune showed Ruby his RE and data knife since thats all he had on him. Jaune also told Ruby about the titans and his sisters. When they arrived at the amphitheater Ruby was waved over by a busty blonde.

"RUBY! OVER HERE! I SAVED YOU A SPOT!" The busty blonde shouted.

"Oh! Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said before running off. Jaune groaned slightly before walking off, not knowing a certain spartan looking at him.

 **[WITH RUBY AND YANG]**

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked

"You mean since you ditched me and I nearly exploded?!" Ruby said angrily.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No. I almost literally exploded! If it weren't for my new friend Jaune I would have exploded." Ruby explained.

"...Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me and started shaking this dust vial in my face. The vial wasn't properly closed so the dust was leaking out as she was shaking it. If it weren't for a guy named Jaune grabbing the vial from her and covering my nose I would have exploded!" Ruby droned on not noticing said 'crabby girl' creep up behind her. "YOU!" Weiss yelled at Ruby, making Ruby jump in Yang's arms while saying "Oh god, its happening again!".

"Your lucky that blonde dolt saved you earlier!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh my god you really did nearly explode..." Yang muttered. "It was an accident." Ruby retorted as Yang put Ruby down. Weiss shoved a dust pamphlet in Ruby's face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a schnee dust company product." Weiss said but Ruby could not understand anything beyond the first sentence.

"Uhhh..."

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely" Ruby replied nervously.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said and handed Ruby the pamphlet.

"Look, uh... It sounds like you just got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

Ruby perked up slightly before sticking out her hand and saying. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically and pointed her thumb at Jaune.

"Oh wow really?!" Ruby asked not picking up on the very obvious sarcasm.

Weiss held her pose for a moment. An annoyed look coming across her face before saying "NO." in the most cold way possible. Jaune had heard Weiss and decided to intervene. He walked over to them and Pulled out his RE-45 and tapped Weiss's shoulder. When Weiss turned around Jaune pressed the barrel of his hand gun against Weiss's forehead and said "Boom! Tall, blonde, and scraggly just killed you in cold blood. Before you insult a guy, get to know them first." Weiss was about to retort but Ozpin showed up and started his speech.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that Ozpin finished his speech and walked off the stage before Glynda took his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said into the microphone before walking off stage herself.

"He seemed... kinda off." Yang said slowly.

"Yeah. It's like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

"Well if you ladies excuse me I have to go meet up with my sisters." Jaune said before shooting his grapple hook into the ceiling and wallrunned away.

"That was hot..." Yang muttered. Ruby groaned and Weiss face palmed at Yang's comment.

Jaune had met up with Ozpin after the speech and got his measurements. Jaune also received several black and white colored shirts with the beacon logo on the back, a few jeans, a white turtle neck sweater with a black trench coat, black dress pants, and dress shoes, and several boxer shorts and regular black shorts. Which he now keeps in a black duffle bag given to him by Ozpin. Once that was done Jaune met up with his sisters in the cafeteria and told them about his day. His sisters glared at him when he mentioned Yang but laughed a little while later. After an hour of talking they decided to call it a day. Jaune tucked his sisters to sleep and went to the ballroom. When he arrived at the ballroom he grabbed a sleeping bag before setting up in one of the more remote corners. Once Jaune finished setting up he went to the restroom to change. On his way back to his corner he went through several other male students who were mock fighting, stretching, and any thing else to impress a girl. When he passed them he could feel eyes digging into his shoulder and looked to around to see Yang and several other female students looking at him as if he were a piece of meat or looking at the large scar on his throat or his bionic left arm. You see Jaune was only wearing boxer shorts which showed off his toned body, bionic left arm and numerous other scars. Jaune ignored the looks he was receiving from the female student body and made his way to his sleeping bag. When he got back to his corner he looked into his duffle bag and found his flask full of his favorite drink... moonshine. Jaune took a swig and let the burning sensation in his throat pass before drinking again. After a few more swigs he put the flask back before surveying the room. He immediately noticed Yang and Ruby talking to a girl that was wearing a rather large bow. He could tell the girl was getting annoyed before Ruby asked the girl something that seemed to lighten the mood. Unfortunately Yang hugged Ruby too much and Ruby got angry and started to have a very cartoonish fight. Jaune sighed before making his way over to them. He made it to them the same time as Weiss did and Weiss shouted something about sleeping. Ruby was about to say something before Jaune got feed up and put a finger on her lips signaling for her to be quiet.

"Can you all just PLEASE go to sleep? And Weiss I know your going to say that some people are trying to sleep as well but you don't do that by yelling you dolt." Jaune said tiredly. Weiss looked very angry at being called a dolt. "How dare you call me a dolt?! I am Weiss Schnee and I DEMAND respect!" Weiss said angrily while jabbing her finger into Jaune's shoulder which did nothing but irritate Jaune more.

"Listen ice bitch! Respect is earned! NOT given! Just because your the stupid fucking heiress to the worlds most powerful company does not entitle you to getting everyone's respect! 'OH! Well I'm Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company. I'm perfect! I got everything I ever wanted on a silver platter.'" Jaune mocked before continuing. "Just because your an heiress doesn't make you any better than the rest of us. And besides I happen to have... a few documents that your company wouldn't want getting into the public. And you have to apologize to Ruby." Jaune said with an air of seriousness around him. Weiss looked suprised at first before retorting. "You don't even have any proof about the documents! And why would I apologize to Ruby? She probably cheated her way in! I mean how else could she have gotten in early?" Yang's eyes turned red and she was about to hit Weiss but before she could do any thing Jaune grabbed Weiss by the throat and brought her to eye level. Yang and Ruby swore they could see his right eye turn red while the other turned completely black.

"It people like you that make me sick Weiss. It's people like you that made the white fang turn violent, its people like you that destroy hundreds of lives. Your father hires assassins to kill the CEO's of other dust corporations. And before you insult someone get to know them first. For all you know they did something that earned them their places." Jaune said with a very dangerous air around him. At this point everyone that was still awake were watching and many of the faunus students had their scrolls out and were recording the whole thing since it started. Outwardly the faunus were shocked at what was happening. Inwardly they were celebrating. It was no secret that many faunus had a hatred towards anyone who is a Schnee. Meanwhile Weiss was clawing at Jaune's arm in hopes of him to release her but it was for not. "Oh and if you want proof of those documents I'll show you. Yang if you would be so kind to grab my scroll from my duffle bag over there?" Jaune asked as he used his free hand to point at his bag. "Why Jaune, it would be my pleasure~" Yang replied in an evilly sweet tone as she sent one last glare to Weiss before walking to Jaune's spot and grabbing his scroll and secretly took his flask of moonshine and walked back to Jaune. "Here ya go~" Yang said and handed Jaune his scroll.

Jaune nodded in thanks before scrolling around some of his files and typing in a passcode into a folder with the Schnee dust company logo on it. Two days ago Jaune had hacked into the Schnee Dust Company server and downloaded all of the files they didn't want getting out when he found out that a Schnee was coming to beacon. 'Good thing I got all this.' Jaune thought to himself as he typed in the final letter for the passcode and dropped Weiss and shoved the scroll in her face making sure no one else could see what was on the scroll. When Weiss finally recovered she went wide eyed. The file showed the past contracts for the assassins hired and the photos of the now deceased targets. "Let all that sink in princess. It would be a real shame if these got out." Jaune said with an evil smile. After a few minutes of tense silence Jaune put away the scroll and motioned for everyone to go back to their business. The girl whose name was Blake put out her candles and everyone went back to their respective spots except for Jaune and Yang cause Yang dragged Jaune outside.

"Thanks for standing up to ice queen. Not a lot of people got the guts to stand up to a Schnee. If there's anything I can do for you anything at all! Just give me a call and I'll be there." Yang said as she wiggled her eyebrows at the last sentence thinking Jaune would call in the favor to have sex with her. Jaune picked up on this and saw his flask stuffed down the back of Yang's shorts.

Jaune groaned before speaking. "Ok, one: Yang I might be a hormonal teenager but not all of us guys think of sex when a girl says they owe us one. And two: I would like my flask back."

Yang's eyes went as wide as saucers before speaking. "W-what are you talking a-about? I don't have your f-f-flask! A-and why would you even have one?" Yang stuttered.

"Yang make this easy one the both of us. I don't want to have to stick my hand down your shorts to get it back. Plus I'm pretty sure your not wearing any underwear and I don't want to end up having sex with you. Don't get me wrong your hot as fuck but I'm also pretty sure your still a virgin despite your flirtatious behavior. You've only got one virginity and I'm sure you'd rather do that with someone you love." Jaune said not noticing things were becoming darker around him and the only light was on him like some sort of spot light while a some sort of insperational music when giving a speech played in the backround. Jaune also did not hear the music.

"Wow... just... wow." Yang just stared at Jaune wide eyed.

"What?" Jaune said confused as hell and again not noticing the light return to normal and the sound of a record scratching.

"Ummm... I-" Yang started but was interrupted by someone shouting. "JAUNE!" Yang looked to the courtyard and saw a girl with blonde hair and red eyes wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Jaune looked perplexed for a moment before speaking. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" Rouge ran up to Jaune panting. Rouge caught her breath before grabbing Jaune's shoulders and shaking him violently while saying, "Where is it? Did I miss the blood shed? Who did you kill?" Jaune pried her hands off him and said, "Relax Rouge I didn't kill anyone. Sure I felt like killing that Schnee girl but I didn't and she's probably sleeping with nightmares right now. And right now I'm just trying to get Yang to give me back my flask. She stuffed my flask down the back of her shorts and your help would be greatly appreciated right now. You know what happens when I touch a woman in places like that. Especially after that 'incident'." Jaune glared at Rouge when he said that last word. Rouge looked around nervously before replying.

"I told you it wasn't **MY** idea to put those pheromone mushrooms into your spaghetti! It was Slone! And besides you wouldn't mind getting laid. She does seem like quite the catch~" Rouge nudged Jaune when she said the last sentence. Jaune face palmed and groaned before saying, "Suuurrrreee. Anyway are you gonna help me or not?" Rouge shrugged before tackling Yang to the ground. Yang did not have time to shout before Rouge covered Yang's mouth and shoved her hand down the FRONT of Yang's shorts and may or may not have inserted a finger in Yang's pussy while still being careful not to pierce Yang's hymen. Jaune sighed before mumbling 'This is why we called you Rouge Rapist'. Jaune simply turned around making sure no one was watching until Rouge finished.

Rouge continued to finger Yang as she struggled and try to push Rouge off her. Yang was having trouble to keep control as she was losing herself to the pleasure. Yang was about to punch Rouge but Rouge removed her hand from Yang's mouth and started to mouth rape Yang. Yang moaned into Rouge's mouth as she was nearing her climax. Rouge used her free hand to massage Yang's left breast and bring Yang over the edge. Yang's orgasmic scream was thankfully muffled by Rouge's mouth as she was still mouth raping Yang. While Yang was coming down from her orgasm Rouge grabbed Jaune's flask and walked over to Jaune. Not even bothering to help Yang stand up again.

"That took longer than I thought it would. Losing your edge sis?" Jaune asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Rouge said as she rolled her eyes and held out Jaune's flask. Jaune was about to reach for his flask but Rouge his the flask behind her. Rouge had a suspicious smile on her face and a look in her eyes that only Jaune and the other Angels know. Jaune sighed before speaking. "Alright. What do you want?" Jaune said in a dejected tone. Rouge put her finger on her chin in a mock thinker pose. "I want you all to myself tonight brother~." Rouge said in a sultry tone. Jaune sighed again before answering dejectedly. "Alright fine. Where do you want to do it?" The smile one Rouge's face just got bigger when the words left Jaune's mouth. "I want to do it wherever your sleeping tonight~" Rouge replied with a shit eating grin. Jaune's eyes went as wide as plates. "I'm sleeping in the ballroom where everyone else is! You scream and moan the most! Can't we just do it somewhere else?" Jaune begged. "Nope! C'mon, let's get back inside. It's cold out here. Grab your friend by the way. Looks like she doesn't have a lot of stamina when it comes to sex." Rouge said before sashaying into the ballroom. Jaune mumbled under his breath while picking up a sleeping Yang and putting her down in the empty sleeping bag next to Ruby. Jaune walked back to his corner to see Rouge already inside his sleeping bag with a devilish grin on her face. Rouge pulled her hand out and made a 'come here' gesture which made Jaune smile before getting into the sleeping bag with her. When Jaune climbed into the sleeping bag he could feel that Rouge was not wearing her bra and panties anymore.

 **Author note: Please bear in mind my dear readers that I have NO IDEA how to write a sex scene so forgive me if its super terrible...**

Jaune flashed a toothy smile before rubbing Rouge's slit. Rouge started to moan slightly as Jaune gradually increased his rubbing speed. Jaune could feel how wet Rouge was slowly becoming and decided to kick it up a notch. Jaune inserted two fingers into Rouge's pussy and started thrusting away while sucking on Rouge's right breast and massaging the other. Rouge had to bite her finger to keep herself from screaming. Jaune suckled on Rouge's breast for a few minutes and then licked up. Starting from Rouge's perk nipple up to her neck. Jaune started kissing, sucking, and nibbling on Rouge's neck as his left hand massaged her left breast and his right hammered away at her pussy. Jaune had a look of victory on his face as he felt Rouge's inside squeeze his fingers indicating Rouge just came. Jaune pulled his fingers out and looked at his hand. His right hand was covered in Rouge's cums. Jaune let Rouge ride out her orgasm before continuing. Jaune laid down on Rouge in a missionary position. Rouge pulled down Jaune's boxers showing his 10 inch cock. Rouge looked down to admire Jaune's dick. The look of Jaune's dick made any one of his sisters mouths water, especially Rouge and Elizabeth. Jaune looked at Rouge looking for permission to continue. Rouge nodded with a genuine sweet smile on her face. Jaune pulled open Rouge's pussy and slowly pushed his cock in. Rouge groaned in pleasure, loving the fact that Jaune is the one to fill up the empty spot on her stomach.

"I'm going to get pregnant for sure this time~" Rouge thought sweetly to herself. It was no secret among the Arc siblings that Rouge had plans of carrying Jaune's first child. She loved Jaune like no one did, and so did the rest of Jaune's sisters. If they all got pregnant with Jaune's child they wouldn't really care. As long as Jaune is the father they didn't care if they got pregnant. Jaune went slow at first, allowing Rouge to adjust her position to stay comfortable. When Jaune knew that Rouge was comfortable he smirked deviously. Rouge noticed the look on his face and adopted a confused look on hers. Rouge was about to ask but Jaune what he was thinking. The moment Rouge opened her mouth Jaune engaged in a frenzied liplock and started thrusting in with a strong rythm.

Rouge moaned and screamed into Jaune's mouth as Jaune hammered away. After a few minutes of Jaune thrusting into Rouge's pussy Rouge came. Rouge was about to faint until Jaune spoke. "Fainting already? Well I haven't had my release yet and it's only fair. Maybe I'll destroy your other hole as well~" Jaune teased before pulling back until only the head of his cock was left inside and quickly thrusted back in. Jaune repeated this several more times before thrusting in regularly. After a few minutes Jaune thrust extra hard and came one liter worth of come inside of Rouge, which made her look several months pregnant. Rouge came again at the same time Jaune did.

 **Author note: I am SO sorry you had to read that... I can already see the angry reviews and unfollows and unfavorites.**

Jaune smiled at the pleased look on Rouge's face as he pulled his boxers back up and put the panties and bra back on Rouge. Rouge fainted after her second orgasm so Jaune was left with two options. Let her sleep with him in the sleeping bag and wake her up before everyone else did so she could get to her room or carry her back to the room. Jaune looked at the time and saw it was only ten pm so he decided to carry her back. Jaune knocked on the door seeing he did not have his scroll with him. After a few minutes of standing in front of the door Violet answered the door, albeit a bit disheveled. She looked at Jaune with half lidded eyes. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized it was Jaune and Rouge.

"So that's where Rouge went." Violet paused as she saw a white substance slowly leak out from between Rouge's legs. "Seems like bros been busy~" Violet cooed. Jaune rolled his eyes and pushed past Violet and put Rouge on her bed. Rouge mumbled when Jaune put her down but Jaune ignored it and said goodnight to Violet and left the room and went back to the ballroom and crawled into his sleeping bag. He would have to burn the sleeping bag in the morning to get rid of the evidence that he had sex with Rouge. Jaune closed his eyes and hoped things would go his way tomorrow.

 **[THE NEXT MORNING]**

Due to habit Jaune woke up earlier than anyone else and cleaned his spot. He burned the sleeping bag in a garbage can near the ballroom and put on a pair of black shorts, a white shirt with his black pilots sneakers and started doing laps around the school. While running Jaune received several stares from the female population of beacon which made him grin. By the time Jaune finished his runs a few students had already woken up. One girl did spark Jaune's curiosity. A blood red haired girl. 'Pyrrha Nikos...' Jaune thought to himself. He and his sister did background checks on students of interest. Mainly Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Cardin Winchester, and several more. Jaune remembered seeing Pyrrha's picture on one of the documents they were checking over but he was not the one to check it. All he managed to read was that she was some sort of champion fighter and cereal girl.

Jaune showered and put on his armor and made his way to the cafeteria, meeting his sisters on the way. When they arrived Jaune and his sisters got their food and sat in down eating their food in peace. Well, they were until four male third year students tried hitting on Jaune's sisters.

"Hey ladies. Why hang out with that wimp, when you could hang out with us?" The tallest one possibly the leader said with a cocky smile. Jaune and his sisters merely laughed at the flirt. Their reaction was not lost to the third years. "What's so funny? Think your tough don't ya?" The leader said as he walked towards Jaune's side of the table. "Do you honestly think you have a chance in hell to bed my sisters? Good luck with that. And besides... you guys wont be taking anyone's virginitys any time soon. I already saw to that." Jaune said with a smirk on his face. The boys looked disgusted before the another boy from them spoke. "I highly doubt that. And either way incest is illegal and why would they have sex with you? Your probably the weakest amongst your siblings too!" Jaune and his sisters burst into laughter as soon as they boy finished his sentence. Angela was the first to recover from her laughter and reply. "Buddy if you've been through the things we've been through you would understand, also we don't give a shit about the law about incest. Jaune here was the one to take away the virginities of every girl at this table." Angela finished her sentence with a gesture to the rest of the Arc siblings. "Also the only reason your still standing is because you guys don't pose much of a threat to us and aren't even worth the effort. Jaune is also probably one of the strongest people here in beacon. Possibly third best with Glynda being second and Ozpin being first." Elizabeth piped in.

"You know it's actually ironic. We're the security and were supposed to be enforcing the laws and yet here we are... proudly breaking the law on incest!" Auska stated proudly. The rest of the Arc siblings chuckled and nodded in agreement. The four boys looked on in disgust at how the supposed 'security team' acted as if incest was a regular thing for them. Jokes on them because the Arc sibling do commit incest on a regular basis. The leader of the third year team pulled out a handgun and shoved the barrel to the back of Jaune's head. When Jaune felt the cold steel of the barrel press against his head he didn't even flinch and merely continued to eat his food. Many students in cafeteria were alarmed at the sight of Jaune appearantly be held at gun point but were confused as to why Jaune did nothing to stop it. Some believed Jaune was planning something while others think Jaune was a coward. The crowd that was watching got their answer when Jaune phase shifted behind the boy and slammed his head into Jaune's now empty plate. While the boy was dazed Jaune grabbed the handgun and hit him in the back of the head with the guns handle which knocked the boy out cold and swiftly spun around and hit the boys team member in the face. The member who got hit in the face quickly got back up and rushed Jaune. The boy tried to hit punch Jaune but Jaune countered by grabbing the boys fist and painfully twist it making the boy cry out in pain. Jaune twisted the boys arm and made him punch himself and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out the window. While Jaune fought the first two boys the other two called in their rocket lockers and quickly ran and got their weapons. The first on had a hunting rifle with a bayonet and and the second had an assault rifle. The boy with the hunting rifle tried to bayonet charge him but Jaune merely slapped the bayonet away and grabbed the barrel and wrestled it out the boys grip. Before the boy with the assault rife could fire, Jaune hit him in the face with butt of the hunting rifle and slashed the hunting rifles original owner with the bayonet and fired one round into his chest and knocked him out by bashing him in the head with the butt of the rifle. The boy with the assault rifle was about to get up until he felt a weight on his chest and looked up. When the boy looked up all he saw was Jaune's smirking face before Jaune curb stomped him to knock him out.

When the fight was over many students whistled in amazement and made mental notes not to flirt with Jaune's sisters meanwhile a few of the female students started wolf whistling at Jaune. Jaune's smirk only got bigger at the whistling. Jaune grabbed a cup of coffee and pulled the third year teams leader off his chair and sat down as if the fight never happened. Jaune's sisters held no reaction as they already knew who would win. Jaune has had a lot of practice defending his sisters from jerky assholes due to the fact that everyone of Jaune's sisters truly were beings of beauty.

 **[SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER WITH RUBY AND YANG]**

After fixing their spots in the ballroom and showering and getting dressed they arrived just in time to see the boy press the barrel of a handgun into the back of Jaune's head. They wanted to interfere at first but they had the feeling they would only get in the way. Ruby went wide eyed in aspiration while Yang could only whistle at seeing Jaune easily beat the third year team. They quickly grabbed their food and went over to Jaune.

"You were amazing Jaune! You kicked those guys butts without really trying! You were like wa! Hacha!" Ruby said excitedly while making fighting gestures. Yang and the Arc siblings could only laugh at Ruby's adorable antics. Yang wrote a small note and passed it to Rouge when Yang spotted her. Rouge was confused at first until she read the note and smiled. The note said 'Thanks for last night even though one could say it was rape. Haven't felt so relieved in a long time.' Yang winked at Rouge and Rouge replied with a flying kiss. Jaune noticed the exchange between Yang and Rouge and rolled his eyes. 'You and your bisexual adventures' Jaune thought to himself with a sigh. The group continued with idle chatter before noticing a small crowd had gathered. Jaune pulled out his phone (Not scroll. Regular world phone) and a small metal cube the size of a pill and started pushing a few buttons on his phone. Ruby looked over Jaune's shoulder and saw his phones home screen photo. The photo was of Jaune and his sisters standing on a rock firing down at IMC soldiers. When Ruby saw the photo she smiled but her smile faltered when she saw the IMC soldiers were actually being shot with aura piercing bullets. Or that's what she thinks. Please remember Only Ozpin and the rest of beacon staff know that the Arc Angels were not trained on Remnant. After a minute of pressing buttons the metal cube suddenly started to shake and six legs with small metal wings and a camera lens popped out. The metal cube now looked like a metal fly! Jaune threw the fly drone into the air and took control of it with his phone. Jaune piloted it to fly above the crowd. Jaune sighed as he saw Pyrrha was trying to push past the crowd but they kept asking for autographs and the like. Jaune motioned for his sisters to follow him and they stood up much to Ruby and Yang's confusion. When they asked what was wrong Jaune merely told them to stay put. Jaune tried to tell the crowd to back off but they ignored him. 'I wished I didn't have to do this...'. Jaune and his sisters pushed past the crowd and told them to fuck off but again the crowd ignored them.

"Sorry Pyrrha but please understand this is to help you." Jaune said into Pyrrha's ear. "What?" Pyrrha asked but Jaune only picked Pyrrha up bridal style and double jumped over the crowd and into the cafeteria quickly swiping a few sandwiches and jumping out the window. The crowd tried to follow them but Jaune's sisters ordered them to calm down and give Pyrrha and Jaune some space. Some obeyed while the rest accused Jaune of kidnapping Pyrrha but Angela tried to explain that they were disturbing Pyrrha and possibly overwhelming her with requests. Many within the crowd scuffed saying she was the 'Invincible girl' and she could take it. Joan retorted that everyone has a breaking point when it comes to being under pressure and that Pyrrha was clearly nearing hers and that they were just being blind fanboy jackasses who could shove their selfishness up their asses. The people remaining in the crowd charged the Arc sisters but the sisters pulled out shock batons in perfect sync making some of them think they had rehearsed it.

 **[WITH JAUNE AND PYRRHA]**

After grabbing a bunch of random sandwiches and jumping out the window Jaune ran up the side of the dorm building and set Pyrrha down on the roof and sat down. Pyrrha sat down next to Jaune in silence until her stomach grumbled and she frowned. Jaune scooted closer to Pyrrha and handed her the sandwiches. (Don't worry the sandwiches were in a bag.)

"Thanks... for saving me and bringing food." Pyrrha said weakly.

"It's cool. But you should learn to be more assertive when telling your fans to go away." Jaune replied.

Pyrrha looked up from her sandwich when she realized something. 'Why did he save me?' Pyrrha thought to herself. After a few minutes of inward debating Pyrrha forced out the courage to ask Jaune. "Hey... who are you? And why did you save me?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha confused before answering. "My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. I saved you because I kind of know how it feels to be put in a situation like that. But unlike you I didn't win a tournament, I did something I really wish I didn't..." Jaune replied but trailed off. Pyrrha could only look at Jaune with curiosity.

"What did you do? I promise I won't tell anyone." Pyrrha asked.

Jaune sighed and ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "Years ago I competed in a gladiator fight. A fight to the death. The prize was the hand of the mayors daughter. Me and my best friend Schwarz, competed for her hand. We fought for so long. We knew what we were getting ourselves into... our so we thought. The town we lived in believed in the saying 'The strong live and the weak die'. When we signed up we didn't know it was a fight to the death. I remember we finally ran out of ammo and we had to use the weapons of the other competitors that we killed. When those weapons ran out of ammo we had to use our melee weapons. He used a sword and shield while I used a tomahawk and dagger. Although I was confused as to why he didn't use his shield."

 **[JAUNE FLASHBACK]**

Schwarz slashed at Jaune's stomach but Jaune countered by hooking the swords blade with the blunt arc of his tomahawk and pushing it down to the ground. Schwarz dropped his sword before jumping back, putting the shield on his back, and grabbed a glaive from the hands of a dead competitor. Jaune pulled out a smoke grenade and threw to the ground in front of Schwarz. Effectively blinding Schwarz. Jaune jumped forward and drop kicked Schwarz in the gut and held his dagger to Schwarz's throat.

"Surrender Schwarz *heavy breathing* You... you can't beat me." Jaune said in between breaths. Schwarz growled before grabbing a hand full of dirt and throwing it at Jaune's face. Jaune was blinded for a second but that was all Schwarz needed. Schwarz got back up and grabbed his own dagger and tried to stab Jaune in the heart. Jaune's vision cleared just in time for him to block the stab with his hand. But not in the way he had hoped. The knife blade went straight through Jaune's hand as Schwarz attempts to over power Jaune. Jaune and Schwarz locked into a power struggle as the blade was an inch away from piercing Jaune's heart. The crowd in the arena cheered for both the remaining fighters as final bets were being placed and girls asking either Jaune or Schwarz to marry them.

A smile found it's way to Schwarz's face as he finally managed to be able to slightly over power Jaune. Jaune's vision started to turn red as he could feel the knife pierce his skin. Schwarz started to cackle maniacally as the blade slowly neared Jaune's heart. "Oh Jaune. How could you have ever thought to beat me? Once I when this fight and marry the mayors daughter I might make my own harem! With every single one of your sisters in it!" Schwarz taunted. Oh what a grieve mistake he just made. Jaune's vision cleared as soon as Schwarz finished his sentence. With a roar Jaune pushed Schwarz off of him and pulled the knife out of his own hand. Jaune pounced on Schwarz and began to savagely beat Schwarz.

"NO ONE!"

 **PUNCH!**

"THREATENS!"

 **PUNCH!**

"MY!"

 **PUNCH!**

"SISTERS!"

 **PUNCH!**

Jaune punched Schwarz per word just for emphasis. Schwarz tried to raise his arms in defence but Jaune pushed his arms to the side and impaled his hand into the ground. Schwarz cried in pain and tried to nurse his impaled hand but Jaune would not let up on his punches. "PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Schwarz begged. Jaune's breathing was ragged and his wounds bleed profusely as he stood up and walked back a few steps.

"Mercy? MERCY?! IS THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER THREATENING TO TURN MY SISTERS INTO YOUR OWN PERSONAL HAREM?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND SCHWARZ! It looks like I was wrong. Good bye Schwarz... I'll see you in hell." Jaune said somberly.

Schwarz could only cry in pain as he tried to think of something to say. Jaune bent down and pulled out a small knife from his boot and menacingly walked towards Schwarz. Schwarz looked into Jaune's eyes as Jaune walked forward. Jaune's right eye turned blood red and seemingly gave off a small red mist while the left eye turned completely black. (Think of Sans the skeletons eyes from undertale except the eyes turn red instead of blue and its the right eye that changes color) "Jaune please! Let's be reasonable. I only said that in the heat of the moment." Schwarz tried to reason. Jaune shook his head slowly before replying.

"It's to late for that Schwarz. It's to late for sorry's."

Schwarz tried to crawl away but his hand was still impaled was not able to go more than a foot away from Jaune. Jaune knelt beside Schwarz and slit Schwarz's throat. Several tear drops fell from Jaune's face the moment the blade of the knife touched Schwarz's throat. Jaune sat there. Next to the corpse of his former best friend. 'I guess I won' Jaune thought to himself as his word slowly turns black.

 **[JAUNE FLASHBACK END]**

"After I woke up people started to avoid me. After people saw me kill my own best friend people feared me, avoided me as if I was the plague itself. The ones that didn't merely wanted to leech of my marriage. Being fifteen at the time a lot of people thought I was manipulable. So a lot of people attempted becoming 'friends'with me to leech of the marriage. But it was all for nothing. As it turned out the mayor was just bored. He figured the best way to get entertained was to make people fight. There was no girl for me to wed, no happily ever after. Nothing but soul crushing regret."

Pyrrha could only stare at Jaune with wide eyes. Jaune merely raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling slightly before speaking. "I guess your disgusted by me now. Go ahead. You can either leave or look at me in disgust. You don't have to hide it behind suprise. Go ahead. I won't stop you or get mad. I got used to it. But really... who goes into an arena for the hand of a pretty girl and not even know what their getting themselves into?" Jaune said weakly. Jaune was expecting to be yelled at or hit. Those two things are what he got used to feeling but what Pyrrha did caught Jaune off guard. Pyrrha hugged Jaune...

Pyrrha had tears spilling from her eyes as she wrapped Jaune in a tight hug. Jaune weakly hugged back as he was not used to Pyrrha's response to his story. Practically everybody (Except his sisters) he told that story to began to yell or attempt to beat Jaune, calling him a disgusting excuse of a human being. But Pyrrha didn't react like that at all! Infact she reacted in the most supportive way possible.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known it was such a painful memory for you, I never would have asked. And I know we just met but thank you for sharing that with me." said Pyrrha as she let go of Jaune and gave him a sincere smile.

"It's ok. A man once told me 'The more you speak about something the easier it gets.' I know that sounds a lot like something someone would say in order to get better at lying but when it comes to telling painful stories it does help make it less painful." Jaune said and gave a smile of his own.

The two sat down again and began talking about the little things like hopes, dreams, family, etc. The talk they were having was interrupted when the scroll Ozpin gave Jaune started to ring signafying it was time to start getting ready for the initiation. The two stood up only to realize that there was no stair case down. Pyrrha gave Jaune a sheepish smile and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Jaune chuckled and nodded in reply. Jaune picked Pyrrha up bridal style again and jumped of the building. Pyrrha's grip on Jaune got tighter as they fell. Jaune flared his jumpkit right before touching the ground thus softening their landing. Many students who saw Jaune and Pyrrha land had began to murmur. The rumor mill is currently at work. Jaune set Pyrrha down on the ground gently as people murmured around them. Both Jaune and Pyrrha's faces were as red as Pyrrha's hair. Jaune's sisters could be seen in the background hiding behind a bunch of bushes as they giggled and took pictures.

Elizabeth lost her balance while sitting on a tree branch and feel backwards with a loud thud. Jaune and Pyrrha immediately whipped their heads in the direction of the thud. The Arc sisters went wide eyed and tried to hide behind the bush again but Jaune and Pyrrha had already spotted them. With a sigh and face palm Jaune and Pyrrha walked towards the bush. The Arc sisters tried to run away and were mostly successful except for Violet. While running Jaune fired his grapple hook and caught Violet. Violet clawed at the ground trying to crawl away but it was all for nothing as Jaune picked up Violet and held her by the back of her armor..

"Violet... why were you guys hiding in that bush? Weren't you guys supposed to teach Pyrrha's fans a lesson?" asked Jaune.

Violet nervously put her index fingers together before answering. "Ummmm... I don't know. We did teach Pyrrha's fans a lesson though."

Jaune looked at Violet suspicously and noticed the camera hanging from Violet's neck. Jaune eyed the camera and snatched the camera much to Violet's chagrin. "Pyrrha, do you think you could check whats on this?"

Pyrrha only nodded and took the camera from Jaune and took a look at the cameras gallery. Pyrrha's eyes widened in alarm at first when she saw the many pictures of her and Jaune talking on the roof as well as a picture of her hugging Jaune after he told her his story. There was also a video of Jaune jumping off the roof with her in his arms. The pictures and video are not what worried Pyrrha. NO. It was the wifi icon that was blinking and the upload bar that just finished uploading.

"Umm... Jaune, you might want to see this." Pyrrha said.

Jaune looked confused for second before looking at the camera screen. His eyes immediately widen in alarm. Jaune grew a dark expression on his face as Violet redoubled her efforts of escape. "Violet..." Jaune said darkly. Violet let out a 'meep!' of suprise before responding.

"Yes?"

"Where are you uploading those pictures?" Jaune said through grit teeth.

"To the beacon shipping website." Violet responded fearfully.

"And who runs the website? And why is it even there?" Pyrrha asked.

"The website is run by Ozpin and several students. Ozpin started it as a means of losing stress since working at beacon can be quite stressful. I know what you gonna say and it's not my fault! Ozpin told us not to tell you!" Violet said. Violet saw no point in trying deny everything as the last time she did that she ended up losing her anal virginity to Jaune. That was **NOT** a pleasant experience for her... A multitude of dings and ringing could be heard around the school. Jaune and Pyrrha looked around and saw students pull out their scrolls. Many of the students growled and mumbled as they checked their scroll. Jaune sighed again and dropped Violet and told Violet and Pyrrha to stay put while he checked what made the other students growl. Jaune cloaked and walked behind a girl with sunglasses and a beret as she checked her scroll. Jaune while cloaked looked over her shoulder and saw the beacon shipping website showcasing the latest ship "Arkos". After looking at the girls scroll Jaune walked back to Pyrrha and Violet. Jaune decloaked next to Pyrrha which scared her and made her jump into Violet's arms. Jaune chuckled as Pyrrha glared at him.

"So, what did you find out?" Pyrrha asked as Violet put Pyrrha down.

"It looks like the site already made a ship name for you and me. They called the ship 'Arkos' and the pictures my sisters took are already online." Jaune replied.

"Hmm... I don't know if this is bad or good but we don't have time to think about it now. We have to get ready for the initiation." Pyrrha said.

Jaune nodded in agreement and said bye to Violet and led the way to the locker rooms.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Jaune and Pyrrha separated and went to their respective lockers when they arrived. As Jaune checked on his archer and Volt he noticed Weiss, Ruby and Yang walk in. Weiss went towards Pyrrha while Yang and Ruby went to the other side of the locker room. Once Jaune finished his weapon check he walked over to Pyrrha just in time to see Weiss begin to talk with Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said to Pyrrha.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha replied with a fake, well practiced smile.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said.

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Great!" Weiss said.

'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!' Weiss thought to herself with joy. (Plus one sin)

Once Weiss finished her inward ranting she turned around to see Jaune speak with Pyrrha. 'Why I can't believe this! That barbarian thinks he has the rights to speak with her? Well I'm sure Pyrrha will reject him the moment he finishes his sentence.' Weiss thought again to herself. Unfortunetly for Weiss Pyrrha seemed to enjoy his company. After a few minutes of the two talking Weiss coughed into her hand which got their attention. "Excuse me but don't you have better things to do, ice princess?" Jaune asked Weiss.

"Of course I have better things to do. I'm just taking my teammate away from the likes of you." Weiss said before looking at Pyrrha. "C'mon Pyrrha. Let's leave this barbarian before his filth rubs off on us." Weiss walked away from Jaune but noticed that Pyrrha did not follow her so she walked back. "Pyrrha! What are you doing?!" Weiss demanded. Pyrrha looked at Jaune for a moment before answering.

"I'm speaking with Jaune. And why would you think Jaune was filth? All Jaune has been is kind and sweet. Also he didn't become friends with me just for my money or fame." Pyrrha said but her final sentence held a lot of venom.

Weiss was flabbergasted, to say the least. "Pyrrha, what are you talking about?"

"I saw how you insulted a girl last night. You just mindlessly claimed she cheated her way in just because she's two years younger than everyone. Also I saw how you demanded respect just because your a Schnee. Listen Weiss, I may be famous and rich but I do not abuse my fame. I do not demand respect just because I am famous. Also my family never really liked yours. Many of my cousins and other family members are faunus who are forced to work in the Schnee mines. You were also so caught up in your pride that you can't tell the difference between genuine emotion and a well practiced smile. While I do not like how Jaune acted last night I thought it necessary in order to prove his point." Pyrrha replied.

"And what point is that?" Weiss huffed.

"Is that the Schnee's are not untouchable. Because of your money and power as Remnants largest dust manufacturing company you deemed yourself as one of the most powerful and untouchable people in the world. But let me tell you I am a mercenary. If someone hired me to kill your father I would gladly accept it. And if you think your shitty excuse of 'high tech androids' and security personnel are gonna stop me think again. I have fought androids and mechs more powerful than Atlas could ever create! Atlas can't even make a decent AI for them. I studied how Atlas controls their androids and I'm not impressed. If one were to take down the Atlesian network or the ship that controls them then those androids deactivate. The androids where I come from have their own special network as well, yes. But if you hack one you only gain control of the rest of the androids squad. Not all of them at once. And android squads only have five androids in them." Jaune replied with pride evident in his voice.

Weiss huffed again before replying. "That's impossible! Only Atlas has the resources and technology to create androids."

"I highly doubt that Weiss." Said Pyrrha.

"I'm sure of it! What other kingdom could build such fine androids?" Weiss said with pride.

"Alright Weiss. If your so adamant on believing that. C'mon everyone. We need to get to the cliffs. And Weiss?" Said Jaune.

"What?" Weiss replied with venom.

"Once the initiation is done, I will show you that Atlas isn't the only one who can build cool shit." Jaune said before walking a head.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Jaune had to give Weiss points for persistence because the whole walk to the cliffs Weiss constantly tried to convince Pyrrha that Jaune was only using her to gain popularity or just trying to flat out seduce her. Jaune denied any of the claims as he really didn't need Pyrrha for the things Weiss claimed. The two girls asked Jaune why but he said he would explain once initiation was over. Upon arrival at the cliffs the three of them were told to stand on the launch pads by a sign. The three of them waited for half an hour before other students arrived. Once all the other students arrived Ozpin and Glynda arrived as well.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin said before Glynda walked forward and spoke. "Now, I'm sure many of you had heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to out an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Ruby whined after Glynda finished her sentence. Glynda took a step back and Ozpin stepped forward and spoke. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ruby whined again before Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make I contact after upon landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby whined again with a loud 'WHAT?!' when Ozpin finished his sentence. Another girl with orange hair said something but Jaune didn't catch it. Ozpin let everyone finish talking before speaking again. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the nourthern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you accordingly. Are there any questions?" Ozpin waited for a minute before speaking again. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Ozpin and Glynda walked to the side as students were catapulted into the air. Jaune hollered in joy as the catapult launched him into the air. Jaune was about flare his jumpkit to get higher but a dull grey glow covered him and he was suddenly pulled down by some invisible force. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Jaune thought to himself. Jaune tried flaring his jumpkit multiple times to go up but it did nothing to help him. When Jaune was below the treeline canopy a red and bronze colored spear spear flew out and hit him but Jaune's armor was more than strong enough to deflect the spear. The glow disappeared and Jaune fell down. Jaune landing casually on his feet and looked around. Not seeing anyone only seeing the spear, Jaune walked over to it and picked it up. Jaune examined the spear for a moment before hearing a grunt of effort a small ways into the forest. Jaune walked into the forest and saw Pyrrha kill an ursa by decapitating it with her shield. Another ursa came barreling towards Pyrrha but Pyrrha was more than ready. The ursa tried to slash her but Pyrrha blocked it with her shield. Pyrrha then swatted the ursa's claw away from her and bashed it in the face with her shield. The ursa recoiled in pain and was about to attack again but a bullet flew through the air and hit the ursa in the head. The ursa's skull plating exploded much like a pilots helmet when shot in the head. The ursa slumped forward and died. Pyrrha looked around and saw Jaune holding his B3 Wingman that Jaune named 'The Executioner'. (Basically the B3 Wingman the pilot uses when executing other players) Jaune smiled from behind his helmet and tossed Pyrrha her spear.

Pyrrha smiled back and said "I guess were partners now." Jaune chuckled lightly. "Yeah I guess so. Wanna procrastinate or do you wanna complete the objective?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha gave Jaune a half hearted glare before smiling again.

 **AN: Hello my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it took me a while to write the whole thing. I apologize for not posting it sooner I have been very busy as of late, dealing with schoolwork, cleaning my house, and taking care of my sick mother, and cooking food. Regardless wither you enjoyed it or not please review as I am somewhat lost on how you all feel on the story. Alright that's it for today, Have a great day guys! Peace out MOFUS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yeah, I guess so. Wanna procrastinate or do you wanna complete the objective?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha gave Jaune a half hearted glare before smiling again and nodding in reply. Jaune walked in front of Pyrrha and motioned for Pyrrha to jump on his back. "Umm... Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"I can probably run faster than you and we have to complete this objective before sundown. I know it's still morning but we don't know how far this temple is. I'd rather not take my chances. Now stop asking questions and hop on!" Jaune raised his voice while saying the last part. Pyrrha yelped before jumping on Jaune's back. Jaune put his arms on his back to form an impromptu seat for Pyrrha and began running. Jaune ran for a few minutes gaining momentum and jumped towards a tree. "JAUNE?!" Pyrrha shouted in panic. Jaune smirked from behind his helmet and kicked off the tree and landing on the branch of another. Jaune jumped from tree branch to branch looking down occasionally seeing some pretty interesting things. First he saw Ruby and Weiss arguing, then he saw Yang beat down an ursa before the same girl with the bow from last night killed a second ursa with her sword pistol combo thing. Jaune jumped past a clearing and heard gunfire. He stopped jumping for a moment to watch a boy in green fight a king taijitu. "Jaune? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked from atop Jaune's back.

"Look at that." Jaune pointed to the clearing to the left where the boy fought. "Do you think we should help?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune merely shook his head before saying "I don't think he needs it. And besides... he's got a Valkyrie watching over him." Jaune said as he noticed a small patch of orange hair among the branches. "Huh? What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around the best she could from Jaune's back. Jaune only laughed and started jumping again. Pyrrha pouted because she didn't get an answer but she rested her head on Jaune's shoulder as she felt the wind rush past them. There was something that felt so relaxing about being close to Jaune... She wanted more of it.

Pyrrha was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden 'thump'. She looked around and saw that they were back on the ground in front of a cave with multiple forms of parietal art surrounding the entrance. "Why have we stopped? This doesn't look like the temple." Pyrrha asked as she hopped off of Jaune's back. Jaune stared into the cave for a moment before turning to Pyrrha. Pyrrha wished she could shrink slightly as she felt extremely uncomfortable under the gaze of Jaune's admittedly scary helmet. "I've got a hunch something important is in there. I don't know what, I don't know why, But I've just got this feeling... Wait here, I'll be back." Jaune walked inside the cave and right before he disappeared into the darkness of the cave he turned around and shouted "If you hear something blow up from inside just ignore it!" at Pyrrha and ran inside before Pyrrha could respond. "Drat..." Pyrrha said as she idly pushed a small rock around with her high heeled boot thing. (How does she fight in those things? I lost a bet once and had to wear high heels. I could barely walk! True story.)

 **[WITH JAUNE]**

Jaune pulled out a pulse blade from a hidden pocket in his left sleeve and threw the pulse blade into the ground. The pulse blade gave Jaune a layout of the caves along with some large strange looking rock formation at the end of the cave. But four things in particular caught Jaune's attention. They were right next to the strange rock at the end of the cave. Jaune activated the thermal vision on his helmet which helped him see slightly. Jaune walked forward despite the strange feeling that got stronger and stronger as he got closer to the end of the cave. Once Jaune neared the end of the cave he could see something big and shiny. Jaune ignored it and walked to the side of the cave. Jaune spotted four things he thought he had lost. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing them. Jaune picked up the first two items which were a pair of Hammond P2016's. Both pistols were green and one pistol had a big 'R' while the second pistol had a big 'C'. Both pistols had small bayonets attached to the bottom of the barrels. Jaune hid both pistols inside his boots and picked up the third item. The third item is a knife. The knife's blade was made of obsidian with beautiful intricate carvings along the blade, the handle of the knife was wrapped in a surprisingly clean white cloth. The handle of the knife had a small chain attached to the end of an emerald gem shaped into a mint leaf. A plethora of memories flashed through Jaune's head as he stared longingly at the knife. Quickly hiding the knife in the hidden pocket in his left sleeve Jaune picked up the fourth and final item. The final item was a gauntlet worn on the left arm that had a beautiful painting of a phoenix rising with flowers underneath it. Jaune took off his old left gauntlet and put on the special phoenix gauntlet.

(Do these items ring any bells? Let me give you a hint: Each item represents one of Jaune's past lovers. Dual pistols with small bayonets attached to them and have the letters R and C on it, an obsidian knife with an emerald gem formed into a mint leaf as a keychain, and a special gauntlet with a phoenix painted onto it. Who do these items represent?) Jaune linked the gauntlet to the rest of his armor so it could work at his command and was about to walk out again until he noticed the big gold glowing thing. Out of curiosity Jaune approached it and was about to grab it until it suddenly jerked back. "Oh shit..." Jaune whispered to himself. Jaune slowly walked backwards as a red runes suddenly glowed and revealed it to be a deathstalker. Jaune turned around and ran out the cave surprising Pyrrha who was siting on a tree stump.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as she got up. Jaune did not say anything. Jaune pulled two satchel charges out of his vest and set the charges at the cave entrance. Jaune pushed Pyrrha away from the cave entrance and into the treeline and hid behind a tree. A loud bone chilling shriek erupted from the cave along with a large deathstalker. With a smirk hidden by his helmet, Jaune pulled out the detenator and pulled the trigger. The satchel charges exploded, effectively making a smoke screen along with probably killing the deathstalker. Sadly it was not as easy as Jaune had thought. Once the smoke cleared the deathstalker was still standing, although the armor at its sides along with a few of its legs were broken. The deathstalker's front armor and pincers were still in good shape but if Jaune's incredibly simple plan work then it should be dead soon. Jaune nudged Pyrrha, gaining her attention. Pyrrha looked at Jaune in confusion. "Think you can throw these things?" Jaune said as he handed Pyrrha a few fire stars. Pyrrha looked at the fire stars for a moment before testing her semblance on it. Luckily fire stars were made of metal so she could throw it with some help from her semblance. Pyrrha nodded at Jaune. Jaune looked back at the deathstalker that was healing at a surprising rate. The legs of the deathstalker that were broken earlier were now healed and the armor at its sides were growing back!

"Shit!" Jaune murmured before turning to Pyrrha. "Alright, Pyr? I'm gonna need some help with this thing. Those shurikens I gave you are called 'fire stars'. They're filled with thermite that can melt through almost anything! I'm gonna carry you again but I'm gonna need you to throw the fire stars at it, if it chases us. Am I clear? Let's go!" Jaune said, not giving Pyrrha time to respond and just picked her and put her on his back and began running. Pyrrha screamed when Jaune began running. Unfortunately Pyrrha's screaming attracted the deathstalker. "JAUNE! SLOW DOWN!" Pyrrha screamed. Jaune only laughed like a mad man and blindly fired his RE-45 backward.

 **[ON THE CLIFFS WITH PROF OZPIN AND GLYNDA]**

Glynda walked forward as she watched some students from her scroll tablet. "Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." Glynda said as she switched the feed to see Pyrrha on Jaune's back, as Jaune ran. Pyrrha had stopped screaming and was now using her semblance to throw fire stars. Sadly it seems Pyrrha was missing all her throws due to Jaune having to jump a lot to avoid obstacles. "I don't care who much combat experience he and his sisters say he has. I highly doubt the boy is even capable of doing half the things he claims he can. I mean the boy's only seventeen! How much experience could the boy actually even have?" Ozpin seemed to think about to for moment before speaking. "Glynda, Over the years you learn to see a person's past experiences through their eyes. And when I look into that boy's eyes, I see pain, heart break, and enough combat experience to put almost any veteran huntsman to shame. Now that's no small feat, Glynda."

Glynda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Still. I do not trust what he and his sisters say. The fact that they don't even have aura does not help. From the accomplish meants he and his sisters have listed, I highly doubt even you could do the things they claimed he's done without aura. They just sound so far fetched is what I'm really trying to say. But I guess we'll find out soon enough. At the students current pace Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos should reach the temple in a few minutes. But speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year? ...Professor Ozpin?" Glynda said. Ozpin only stared at the scroll tablet in his hands and hummed slightly in thought.

 **[BACK WITH ONE OF MY FAVORITE COUPLES]**

"HOLD ON PYR!" Jaune shouted as he jumped through a thick amount of branches. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and dug her head into Jaune's back. "WOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOO!" Jaune shouted in joy as he felt the branches break against his armor. Jaune rolled upon landing which was difficult due to Pyrrha still being on his back. Jaune looked back to the treeline and didn't see the deathstalker. With a sigh of relief Jaune put Pyrrha down and walked to the temple just a head of them. At the temple he could already see Yang and the girl with a bow from last night. "Jaune! Over here!" Yang shouted as she waved her arms in the air to get Jaune's attention. Jaune merely shook his head slightly and motioned for Pyrrha to follow. The Arkos couple walked towards the temple and greeted Yang and the bow wearing girl now known as Blake. "Hey Pyrrha?" Blake said gaining everyone's attention. "Yes Blake?" Pyrrha politely replied.

"Why was Jaune carrying you? Are you hurt?" Blake asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Ohhhh~ Saucy. So Pyr? What's the answer?" Yang teased.

Pyrrha blushed and said "Jaune went into a cave to investigate something when he suddenly ran out the cave with an old deathstalker on him. Jaune tried trapping it by blowing the cave entrance, but the deathstalker was much older than we thought. How old does a grimm have to be in able to regenerate quickly?"

Yang and Jaune shrugged not knowing the answer but Blake seemed to think for a moment before answering "How much damage did you guys first do to the deathstalker before it began regenerating?"

"Well my explosives took out most of the armor it had on its sides and a few of its legs. But like Pyrrha said it started regenerating at a worrying pace. I'm pretty sure by the time it reaches us it'll be fully healed. So I suggest we leave as soon as possible." Jaune said and gestured to the relics.

"Well me and Blake already have a relic so I guess it's ju- Yes Blake?" Yang was saying but was interrupted by Blake tapping her shoulder. Everyone looked to Blake, who only pointed to the sky. Looking up everyone saw a large nevermore that had something white attached to its talon as well as a red and black blur falling to the ground with some sort of noise. Jaune zoomed his hud into the falling blur and realized it was Ruby! "Yang! That's Ruby! She needs help!" Jaune exclaimed. Yang looked panicked for moment and tried to take Jaune's helmet. Jaune backed away on reflex and held his hands up to stop Yang from attempting to take his helmet again. "Woah! Yang, Calm down. If she really is a huntress in training then she should be fine. But if you really want to see then fine. You can use my helmet to see." Jaune removed his helmet and removed the back of it so Yang's hair would not get in the way of putting it on. Yang quickly took the helmet and put it on. Jaune left the helmets hud zoomed in so Yang could see Ruby. Ruby was screaming and was swinging her arms around wildly. She was getting close to the ground fast!

Yang handed Jaune his helmet. Jaune reattached the back piece and put his helmet on. Yang was about to say something but Jaune merely gestured for her to be quiet and said "I'll help her. Don't worry about it. Just keep an eye out for the deathstalker." Jaune ran in the direction of the treeline which confused Yang and Blake. Jaune ran up the tallest tree and kicked off, using his momentum and jump kit to get higher. Jaune lit his jumpkit and hovered in the air for a few seconds and caught Ruby who was still screaming as Jaune slowly powered off his jumpkit, effectively hovering down to the ground. Everyone stared at Ruby as she was still screaming even when she and Jaune were already on the ground. "Um... Ruby? You can stop screaming now." said Yang. Ruby stopped screaming, peeked an eye open and looked around. The first thing Ruby saw was Jaune's admittedly intimidating helmet visor causing her to flail around in Jaune's arms making him drop her on reflex.

Everyone giggled when Ruby landed flat on her posterior making her pout and cross her arms. "Hehe, sorry Ruby." Yang said when she stopped giggling. After the group's little giggle fest a scream pierced the air alerting them to someone else nearby. Everyone just looked at Jaune, who just sighed and began looking through the skies with the assistance of his helmets zoom. He spotted Weiss hanging off the talon of a nevermore screaming her lungs out.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss screamed.

"I said 'Jump'." Ruby replied weakly.

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said weakly.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned before looking at Jaune. "Care to help?"

Jaune sighed again and slumped his shoulders before answering. "Fine! But only so I can rub it in her face later!" Jaune said and run towards a tree. Jaune fired a grapple towards the top of the tree and let himself be pulled to the top. Jaune grabbed the top of the tree with both hands and swung around, allowing the momentum to launch him upwards. In the air Jaune grabbed Weiss bridal style and positioned them so he would take the brunt of the fall. Upon landing the two of them skidded across the ground, many of the trees breaking against Jaune's back in the process. The fall came to an end when Jaune was impaled on his right shoulder. Jaune grunted in pain as he felt the branch run straight through his shoulder, the tip of the branch sticking out. Weiss fell to the ground horrified at seeing Jaune impaled. Jaune could see it and pretended to be dead for some fun. The rest of the group burst through the shrubbery only to be greeted by a limp Jaune hanging from a tree branch by his shoulder.

"Don't look Ruby." Yang quickly said and covered Ruby's eyes.

 **[ON THE CLIFFS]**

Angela, Rouge, and Elizabeth joined professors Ozpin and Glynda in watching the new students. Glynda was skimming through the cameras until she saw the footage of Jaune and the group. She gasped and dropped the scroll tablet. Ozpin and Jaune's sisters looked at her questioningly. Glynda picked up the scroll and showed them the footage. Ozpin took a deep breath waiting for Jaune's sisters to react only to look back and see them shrug and back to checking other students.

"Umm... Excuse me Angela but aren't you going to do something?" Ozpin asked.

Angela looked confused for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Eh, He'll be fine." She said with a shrug.

Glynda did not take her response all to well and let her emotions get the better of her. "Fine? Your brother is in the forest hanging from a tree! Because he was just impaled through the shoulder by a tree branch!" Glynda shouted and stomped forward.

Angela did not look intimidated and looked like she could care less about Glynda's little out burst. "So? He's been through worse. And if you think that's gonna keep him down then I'm sorry to say you're sorely mistaken." Angela replied coolly.

The expression on Glynda's face did a near 180 as it shifted from anger to confusion. "What?" Is all Glynda could say.

"Jaune may only be seventeen but don't let his age fool you. Jaune has out matched and out smarted more experienced opponents and lived through more near death experiences than all of us put together could count. This is actually pretty easy compared to the normal stuff we did back home now that I think about it. If you don't believe me just look." Angela said and gestured to the footage.

 **[BACK WITH JAUNE AND THE GROUP A FEW MINUTES EARLIER]**

"Oh my Oum..." Blake whispered to herself.

"Is... Is he gone?" Nora asked hesitantly.

Ren moved forward and reached up to pull off Jaune's helmet but before he could even touch it Jaune's hand lashed out and grabbed Ren's arm. 'Hehehe, this is way too easy!' Jaune thought to himself as he let go of Ren's arm while still playing like he was dying. Ren screamed when Jaune grabbed his arm and pulled back making Jaune let go. "What the hell?" Ren shouted. A female laugh pierced the silence and they saw light shimmer before revealing a person in heavy looking kevlar armor with a helmet similar to Jaune's.

"Haha! Ok, bro. I think you scared them enough!" Lena said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?! He's dead!" Weiss shouted as she got up.

Weiss shrieked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Jaune still looking at her with the soulless red lights of his helmet. Small fits of laughter soon came from the speakers on Jaune's helmet scaring the group except for Lena. Jaune pushed himself off the tree branch and grunted when he landed. "Aahhh~ How long has it been since I pulled a prank like that?" Jaune said with a relieved sigh. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Yang shouted at Jaune and tried to punch him, but Jaune merely stepped to the side and slapped the back of Yang's head with his left hand. "Oh Yang, it was just a joke." Jaune said caually.

"A joke? A JOKE?! THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?!" Yang shouted at Jaune again. Jaune merely replied with a 'so-so' gesture. Yang attempted to punch Jaune again but with a great show of speed and endurance Jaune blocked the punch with his right hand, shocking everyone even more. "Ho-how are you doing that?" Weiss croaked out. Jaune removed his helmet with his left hand (since the right was busy holding Yang's arm in place) and revealed the grin on his face. "Me and my sisters may not have aura but we don't need it. We've been through way worse than that. Plus the augmentations I have help me move my arm even with the damage to my shoulder." Jaune explained before pulling out some sort of syringe from his vest. Jaune stabbed the syringe into the hole in his shoulder and to everyone's amazement and slight horror the wound began to heal at a rapid pace. Leaving only a small scar in its place. Jaune then pulled out some sort of cloth and pressed it to the spot were the wound once was. The cloth began to bubble and seemingly attach itself to the rest of Jaune's armor. Jaune repeated the process with the hole in the back and finally let go of Yang's hand. "And to answer your question Yang: Yes. That is my idea of a joke." Jaune said and put his helmet back on and walked towards Lena.

"Care to tell me why you're here sis?"

"Well Professor Ozpin actually sent me here to assist students who are way over their heads. In the last two hours since students were launched in this forest I've had to save most of the initiates and send them back home. It's sad to see how many cocky students there are. But since you guys seem to be doing fine, I think I'll be on my own merry way!" Lena said and cloaked again, and presumably running away in the process. Jaune shook his head and motioned for the group to move. As the group moved back towards the temple the deathstalker from earlier burst from the treeline, followed by an air piercing screech making the group look up and reminding them of the large nevermore.

Yang sighed and murmured, "Oh, we are so screwed." quietly. Sadly Ruby heard Yang and shouted, "Not if I can help it!" and used her semblance to dash towards the deathstalker. Ruby tried to cut one of the deathstalkers pincers only for the large scorpion to swat her away. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby shouted after getting up. The chitterring of the deathstalkers mandibles reminded Ruby of its presence. Ruby fired one bullet at the deathstalker at an attempt to slow it down and began running back towards the group. Yang and Jaune began running towards Ruby in order to help her but the nevermore saw this and launched a volley of feathers. Effectively trapping Yang, slowing down Jaune, and also trapping Ruby by her cape. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted as she tried to push through the feathers. "I'm trying!" Ruby shouted back as she tried to pull her cape free. A dark shadow came over Ruby and she looked up slightly to see the deathstalker practically right on top of her, it's stinger poised to strike. Ruby closed her eyes in fear as she heard Yang shout her name. Sounds of exertion and heavy breathing entered Ruby's ears as she opened her eyes to see Jaune holding the stinger at bay with his bare hands. "Wow..." Ruby breathed out in awe at Jaune's feat. Yang suddenly appeared having finally cleared the feathers and pulled Ruby into a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang exclaimed.

The half-sisters moment was interrupted when Jaune suddenly shouted. "WEISS! A LITTLE HELP?!"

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms before shouting back at him. "AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL DO THAT?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE AN ASSHOLE WEISS!" Jaune shouted through grit teeth as he kept the stinger at bay. Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled out Myrtenaster. Weiss used a propulsion glyph and launched herself towards the deathstalker. Right before crashing into it Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground and used another glyph to create an ice wall to trap the deathstalkers stinger. Sadly for her Jaune's reaction time is quick and he was able to pull his hands away before they were frozen with the stinger. Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster and looked at Ruby. Ruby noticed Weiss's stare and tilted her head and asked, "Weiss? Are you ok?" Weiss huffed and looked away before walking a head. 'Huh? What was that about?' Ruby thought to herself and jogged up to the rest of the group.

The group was catching their breath when a loud screech suddenly reminded them of something. "Guys, that thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked and pulled the Archer off his back.

"Look." Weiss's haughty voice caught everyones attention and faced her. "There's no sense in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said and looked to the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said. Weiss smiled and nodded to Ruby in thanks. Ruby merely nodded back.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind."


End file.
